


October 21st, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Strip poker night should not be this difficult.





	

“Three twos. Strip.”

York dropped his cards with barely a smile, but made up for it with an imperious gesture that was as good as a sneer. North and Wash both tugged off a glove each, and dropped them next to their chairs so in sync that you’d have been forgiven for thinking they were the twins at the table, despite their wide difference in appearance. 

“You guys are pathetic. If you’re going to play strip poker, fucking take off something worthwhile.” South reached up and started yanking at the catches in her armour behind her shoulders. York grinned at her and raised his beer in salute.

“You know, I actually really like this new armour. Sleeker, lighter -- all around, it feels great.” Wash ran his bare hand down the armour on his thigh, then lifting his leg, bending and stretching his knee experimentally. Next to him, North retrieved the cards, shuffled and began to deal.

“Hold on, I can’t quite…” South twisted back and forth, trying one shoulder, then the other. “What the fuck? It’s not coming undone.”

“C’mon South, no one’s going to fall for that--” Wash started, but North sighed and nudged him. “What?”

“Would you just go help her?”

“Okay, fine.” Wash stood and moved behind South while North finished dealing. York picked up his cards, lazily flicking them back and forth while he waited. North picked up his own, rearranged the order, then looked up again. 

“You guys still having trouble?” 

“Yeah, it really doesn’t want to come off.” 

“You sure you’re doing it the right way?”

“Well, yeah - these clips are the same as the old ones. See, mine comes off like --” Wash yanked at his own armour. “Oh shit.” North dropped his cards and came over to Wash, while York tugged unsuccessfully at his own.

“Hey.” Heads all turned as Carolina walked in through the doorway, dressed down in a t-shirt and sweats. “FYI, there’s an issue with the new armour - clips aren’t releasing. Not a big deal, but everyone needs to go down to have the suit mechanics break you out. Takes a little while, twenty minutes or so.”

“Sorry to deal and dash, folks,” York vaulted over the table, “that was my third beer, and if I have to wait an hour, it won’t be just my armour that’s gold.” York ducked a thrown glove and disappeared out the door.


End file.
